the meaning of life
by demonbeastzaphran117
Summary: Austin Robinson is a sergeant in the american army suddenly requested for a top secret mission something goes wrong and Austin disappears from the face of Earth forever but to where or more accurately when follow Austin as he attempts to navigate the treacherous island of ark . Find out more inside


Chapter 1 -A NEW BEGINNING

AN-LOOKING FOR A BETA READER ANY INTERESTED PARTIES PLEASE PM ME NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

Characters inner dialogue= (thoughts)

Very loud noise or voice = the Rex let out a terrifying ROARRRRRRR!

Life is always changing, trying its best to improve to make itself ,stronger, faster better, nowadays the homosapien otherwise known as the human is the reigning predator the dominant species. But what happens when a person is thrown back to a time when that wasn't the case, a time when humans were at the bottom of the food chain and prey to the vast majority of species in existence, a time of ferocious beasts and insects the size of full grown hounds, basically welcome to the ARK.

"Get that gear stowed away squad we need to be in the command centre in 5!"shouted major Thomas evergreen as epsilon squad arrived at its destination after an 18 hour flight from base, to which the group of veteran soldiers responded with a "sir yes sir "and quickly got to performing their duties one of which being 21 year old combat medic Austin Robinson veteran of 3 tours in Afghanistan and resident survival expert despite his relatively young age. Austin has blonde hair cut short as per army regulations along with high cheekbones and a defined chin, he also has a birth defect which makes his eye colour a vivid shade of purple known as Alexandria's genesis and stands at roughly six foot 3 inches tall with wide shoulders and a narrow waist.

"what do you think we are doing here?" questioned Dominic Ramirez also known as razz, Austin's best friend since childhood being the same age as him and also the foremost sniper of epsilon squad, Dominic is a short man of Latino ancestry standing at 5 foot 7 inches tall and has medium length black hair in a slicked back style as well as olive skin, "I don't know but it must be of some importance for command to take us away from training the Afghan army on the front lines" answered Austin with a grave expression on his face( _ _especially considering the state things were in when we left__ ) the medic thought as they made their way to the command centre for the customary mission briefing.

As the pair of soldiers arrived at the specified briefing area they heard shouting specific to one person, their squad leader major evergreen "looks like the commander isn't too happy about something" Razz said with humour in his voice " Im just glad its not us he's screaming at for a change" answered Austin with a sweat drop.

"Sergeants Robinson and Ramirez reporting for duty commander!" shouted the medical officer as he and his best friend stepped into the command centre and stood at attention with arms by their sides and backs straight and proud, major Evergreen who was in the midst of what looked like a very heated discussion with an official looking man in a suit

( _ _well this doesn't look too good )__ thought Austin as major evergreen approached them

"at ease men" the major bellowed "now I would like to introduce you to the liaison from the presidents office here to oversee a very important operation your about to undertake" explained evergreen as the man in the suit stepped over to introduce himself .

"good morning soldiers my name is Darrell Hopkins executive administrative aide to the president himself and the person who is going to be explaining the mission your about to risk your lives undertaking, I hope we can work well together" the man now known as Darrell said as he shook both Austin and Dominic's hands. Now with a closer look at the man Austin could see that he didn't look like anything too special ,bland face, normal haircut ,average build he just looked like the regular guy you would see on the street on their way to work .

( _ _that's the point) Austin realized (if he doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary he can blend in and stay undetected by most if not all people until he learns their secrets or intentions so basically he's a government sanctioned spy keeping an eye on the goings on of the military, I suddenly have a bad feeling about this mission ).__

Suddenly Major evergreen butted into the conversation "enough needless chatter sergeants listen up this is your mission briefing" Okay so the aim of you mission is recon/capture if possible " the major spread out a map on the central table and pointed to a specific point just off the coast of Argentina " this is your mission men we have been tracking this unidentified object for a few weeks now and the two of you have been chosen to be the point of first contact, your mission as of right now is to sneak aboard whatever it is and ascertain the threat level so the higher ups can make an informed threat analysis and decide what to do about it you got that ?" evergreen asked in an voice full of authority.

(O _ _h great a mission onto an unknown craft to decide if its hostile or not yey us )__ thought the two soldiers in eerie synchronization as they kitted up and prepared for their mission.

 **12 hours later -47 miles off the coast of Argentina**

 _ _( why did I agree to this again)__ thought Austin with a sigh as he crouched behind a crate on the deck of the battle cruiser **__**providence**__** , whilst his partner was crouched on the top most point of the ship with his high powered sniper rifle ready to kill anything that moved, it had turned out that the unidentified craft that the government wanted investigated was in fact being pulled around by a stolen battleship full of pirates. Which made Austin's job a whole lot more difficult because he now had to clear the cruiser before he could inspect the object.

"This is razz come in Austin " his earpiece suddenly went off " we have a confirmed number of hostiles the number currently stands at 30 hostiles accounted for on deck with another 10 below" .

"copy razz " Austin answered back " silencers only, there's too many to take out by going loud we will get swarmed, u thin the deck out ill take care of inside" after giving out orders and hearing the muffled "pttt ptt " of the silenced sniper rifle Dominic was using Austin crept down below deck through a cargo hatch checking corners and making sure there were no enemies in his vicinity as he went .

The combat medic suddenly noticed a shadow in the door of the next room so he unsheathed his black carbonite combat knife and one of the 10 small throwing knives he kept on him at all times and crept silently to the door frame to have a better look,

( _ _this must be the room the pirates are using as a barracks)__ Austin thought as he saw nine of the ten enemies below deck asleep on their bunks with just one standing guard at the door.

 _ _( Ha too easy the arrogance of pirates is always their downfall)__ the medic thought as he quietly slipped behind the one guard and slit his cartoroid artery with the combat knife whilst covering the mans mouth with his other hand, after that it was easy for him to quietly assassinate the other 9 other pirates whilst they slept completely unaware they were being eliminated with clinical precision one by one.

Austin quickly checked the other rooms below deck not finding anyone else he radioed Dominic " come in razz you done up top?" he questioned waiting for the reply, " come in Austin yeah im nearly done just a few stragglers to take care of before were done"

" roger that im going to make my way to the unknown craft join me once your finished" Austin said back as he made his way to the back of the **__**providence**__** "wilco" Dominic answered as he resumed shooting at the remaining pirates on deck, finally making it to the back of the boat the combat medic opened the back door of the ship to see a metal pyramid drifting along behind the cruiser

 _ _( what the fuck is that thing its literally glowing)__ thought Austin as he gazed at the object in confusion and amazement as the three points were glowing different colours which were red, blue and green respectively " razz I have eyes on the mission objective this thing is weird man u gotta see this" Austin said into his radio .

"I'm just about done partner eta 2 minutes" the sniper replied back as he finished off the remaining pirates and made his way to the back of the ship, suddenly the pyramid let of a blinding white light as it seemingly levitated out of the water and all three corners glowed their respective colour " hold position razz something's happening " Austin replied as the pulsing of colour suddenly got louder and more frequent.

( Why does that look familiar) Austin thought as the pyramid continued its pulsing "OH SHIT ITS A TIMER ,BOMB GET CLEAR DOMINIC!" the medic screamed into his comm as he tried to get away from the pyramid only to find his body stuck in place and unable to move

"Austin where are u! "Dominic screamed into his comm as he rapidly increased the distance between him and the suspected bomb, "its got me stuck in place somehow just run razz ill find away out of this" Austin answered in a resigned tone knowing that there was no way he could put any distance between him and what he thinks is a bomb before it goes off.

Then all of a sudden and without any warning the pyramid opened and a blinding white light poured out of the tip and rendered everyone and everything for 3 miles completely blind, twenty minutes later when he could see again Dominic looked and searched all over the ship and surrounding ocean but both the pyramid and Austin were both gone…

AND THE STAGE IS SET ANY GUESSES WHERE AUSTIN IS GOING ;);) ANY REVIEWS THAT WILL HELP ME ARE MORE THAN WELCOME BUT FLAME ME AND THEY WILL BE IGNORED.


End file.
